1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to control and governing systems for gas turbine engines used to drive AC generators.
2. Description of Prior Art
Gas turbine generator sets are commonly used to supplement AC power delivered by a commercial utility company. In the event of a utility company power failure, the turbine generator set will continue to supply constant frequency AC power to critical loads without interruption. Control systems commonly used are essentially feedback devices sensing generator speed and output power and adjusting turbine fuel flow. The common object of these controllers, when the generator is connected in parallel with the infinite bus of a utility company, is to keep the generator output powder from exceeding design limits. When the infinite bus disappears, through disconnection or utility power failure, the controller regulates generator speed so as to insure a constant frequency output. The inlet temperature of a turbine under the control of such a device fluctuates with variations in load and ambient temperature.